


Do memory ghosts celebrate it?

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 11:31:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17897627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Maybe...





	Do memory ghosts celebrate it?

Our tale starts in The Hufflepuff Common Room, it's a quiet February afternoon. Hannah Abbott is talking to her boyfriend; Tom Riddle.

Hannah smiled. "I just love February."

Tom queried, "Why?"

Hannah grinned. "Valentine's day is one of my favourite holidays." She added, "Do memory ghosts celebrate it?"

Tom frowned. "I can't say I ever have, even when I was alive."

Hannah gasped. "Never?"

Tom stated, "Never."

Hannah beamed, "You simply have to celebrate it with me this year."

Tom said, "If celebrating a muggle holiday will make you happy, then we'll celebrate it."

Hannah replied, "I can't wait."


End file.
